The Philips family
by Alice Bekett
Summary: The Philips Family is a little more then dysfunctional,between Jordan's smoking,Anastrinna's weird boyfriend, and Derek's lack of involvment, can Maria help keep Marie safe and innocent for long?


Philips

Anastrinna sat with a huff. It was the last day of high school in the morning. She smiled. It was also the four-year anniversary with Prince Joseph. She sighed. She'd always been wondering why he was a prince, in all the times that she'd been to his house, she'd only met his sisters, never the parents. She shook her head.

She listened to her younger sister toss and hit the thin wall separating the two rooms. She got into her pajamas and fell onto her bed.

Immediately, she fell into a deep sleep.

THE NEXT DAY

"Marie, c'mon, time to get up!" Maria yelled, knocking loudly on her youngest daughters' door.

A loud groan emitted from Anastrinna's room. "You too!" Maria called.

"Fine!" Came the muffled reply from both daughters.

Maria walked through the very large, spacious house, in front of her son's room. "Jorden!"

"What?" He moaned.

"School, lets go!" Maria yelled.

Another groan. Anastrinna shuffled toward one of the bathrooms; sleep mussed, blond hair hanging in her face.

Maria went into the kitchen and started to put toast in the toaster and cereal out from the cupboard. Jorden yawned, and stretched, already dressed. His shaggy, dark hair hung in his gray eyes. He sat, and ate a piece of toast listlessly, not really paying any attention of reality. Anastrinna walked out of the bathroom, more coordinated and looking better. Marie walked into the kitchen, like her older siblings, dressed.

"Uh, last day of school better be worth it." She mumbled, pouring herself some cereal.

"We have the whole summer to make school worth it." Maria teased.

Jorden looked at the clock. " I've gotta go, if I don't leave now, I won't be able to walk with Leonard."

He stood up, grabbed his bag and left. "Have a good day!" Maria called. Marie ate her cereal. She grabbed her bag and was out the door, and on the bus.

Anastrinna left quickly, saying goodbye.

Maria sighed, and started to clean up.

LINE BREAK

(Jorden's POV)

I sat silently in my seat. My hat was in the locker that Leonard and I shared. Leonard sat beside me and grinned as Mrs. Bell walked in the class.

Mrs. Bell was most likely pretty in her youth, but not now. She sat down at her desk. "Please finish reading your books, at the end of class, return them."

So that's what happened.

After Literacy though, Leonard and I had no desire to show up for any more classes. We skipped.

We sat near the lake; Leonard was smoking, looking across the rippling water and boatists and fishermen. I take a toke of the cigarette. I had been smoking once, maybe twice a day since nearly the first day in high school, it didn't bother me. I looked at my watch. "We should go now, for art class, y'know?"

"Yeah, Mrs. Wise always has something cool on the last day." Leonard agreed. He put his smoke out and we headed back to school.

LINE BREAK

(Anastrinna's POV)

I looked over and smiled at Joseph. Class was boring and I knew that Jorden would skip. But I had no intentions of doing so if Joseph wasn't. Mom knew that we would skip different classes, so it wouldn't bother her at all if the school called her. Dad would bend to her will easily, I knew. I looked at Joseph again. He flashed his brilliant smile at me, brushing his black hair away from his brilliant blue eyes. I flashed a grin back, brushing my blond hair away from my face.

I had to stifle a giggle at the horrendous story our math teacher, Mr. Williams, was telling. I had no idea what it was about and didn't care, preferring to draw and listen to my IPod. That was working for the teachers too, seeing as they weren't teaching anything.

The period seemed to drift by, by me sketching and listening to music and occasionally smiling at Joseph.

We shared a locker. Next period was free, so we cleaned it out, shared a kiss (or ten) and went to literacy class.

LINE BREAK

(Jorden's POV)

We ran from the lake back to school, just in time for art. We slid in the class.

"Hello, boys, I thought you weren't going to make it." Mrs. Wise said with a charming smile.

I mock bowed. " You didn't think we would miss one of _your _classes, did you?"

She laughed. "Of course not."

We sat on our stools, out easels in front of us. "Paint, draw, whatever you want to do."

We laughed at her flippant body language and tone of voice. I grabbed a piece of charcoal and started sketching.

What turned out in the end of class was a single, black and red rose. I carefully rolled the sheet up and left.

Leonard and I skipped the rest of the day and walked home, sharing a cigarette.

LINE BREAK

(Third Person's POV)

Maria smiled at Derek's back; her husband was _finally_ going to work. Derek kissed her and left.

"Hey kid." Derek teased, mussing Jorden's hair.

Jorden shot his father a dirty look and walked into the house. His hair was hanging in his eyes. He went into his room; he taped the picture of the rose on the wall. He looked around, his desk the walls were covered in posters and drawings and paintings. He flopped onto his bed. He dozed in and out of conciseness for a few hours.

When he awoke, it was night. This pattern had never been unusual, in fact, during the summer months, he tended to be awake all night and asleep during the day.

He loved it. The few times he was awake during the day were to use the bathroom or go see Leonard.

In fact, tomorrow, he might go over for a sleepover and a pack of smokes.

He'd ask in the morning.

(Next Morning)

Jorden's POV

I woke to find Mom standing over me, phone in hand. "It's Leonard." I grabbed the phone.

" 'Lo?"

"Just wake up?"

"Yeah."

"Mom says it's okay for you to come over, your mom says it's okay to, so y'wanna come over?"

"When do I not want to come over? Sure. What time?"

"Anytime." Leonard replied.

"Alright then, I'll be over as late as three."

"Alright, see ya then!"

And Leonard hung up.

This was going to be fun.

(Later)

I knocked on the door.

"Come in!" Leonard called. I opened he door and took my shoes off and then placed my bag on the bottom steps.

I looked around, I peeked into the kitchen, and Leonard sat there, ordering a pizza.

"Where are your Mom and Dad?"

He paused and finished the order before turning to me.

"They went out of town for two weeks."

"The length of me staying here?"

Leonard grinned. "Yep. The whole time."

I looked at him. "Why wasn't I informed?"

"Because you mother wasn't informed." Leonard said simply, smirking.

"Oh, okay." I shrugged and sat on the counter. I cracked my knuckles. "I take it that we'll have fun."

Leonard's grin broadened, "Yep."

I shook my head. "I need a smoke."

Leonard smirked and handed me one from his pocket. "Thanks".

(Later that night)

I was lounged on the couch; we had a pizza box on the floor. I chuckled weakly, knowing how fucked I would be if my mother found out.

"Why are you laughing?"

"I was thinking how screwed I would be if my mom came over right now, with us tipsy and all."

"Yeah, we'd be dead." Leonard laughed, taking a swig of his beer.

I laughed again at the lecture I'd get from my dad. "I can hear Derek already." I chuckled.

"I know. So can I."

"Oh, sweet gods, why do I always think of getting in shit when I'm with you?"

"I dunno, maybe because we'll get caught one of these days?"

"Probably. Wanna play a video game?" I asked.

Leonard shrugged. "Sure."

We played until midnight, went to 'bed' at twelve-thirty and talked until one. We fell asleep at around two.

THE NEXT MORNING

I awoke with a headache, but that was it. I moaned and buried my head under my pillow.

I hear Leonard do the same thing.

"What time is it?"

"Uhh." Leonard shifted in his bed. "Twelve."

"That means we should wake up." I moaned. "I'm hungry."

"Uh-huh, me too."

I blinked, looking around the room. I hopped down from the top bunk on Leonard's bunk bed.

"Dude. This is gonna be an awesome two weeks."

"You keep saying that, I want pizza."

Still in their pajamas, we made our way downstairs to the kitchen where we'd put the pizza.

"Mmmm. Pizza." Leonard said, taking a large slice from the box.

"I agree." I mumbled, mouth full.

It was going to be a fun two weeks.

END

Disclaimer: I do not own Sims, only copies of some of the games


End file.
